narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuromaru
Kuromaru and Sai There's a funny short conversation that goes on between him and Sai, that I can't recall at the moment. Something who knows what I'm talking about should post that quote. Ummm how did he end up like that..... How did he lose his left ear and right eye, did he lose them in battles? speech I checked manga and I don't see any instance of it talking. Once it made a noise and the other time (at least from the translation I read) nothing.--Elveonora (talk) 13:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :As I stated elsewhere, is not a sound, it's a word. Kishimoto wold've put woof if he meant woof, or even just have him growling like the Haimaru Siblings. Not too sure what scan you're reading but all the ones I checked show Kuromaru speaking as well as Tsume.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Still not convinced. Let's just ignore the former "ou" and assume it's correct since it more than likely is, but a single word can't be considered speech. In real life/world some animals are intelligent enough to imitate words, but to them it's just patterns they remember, non-human animals are unable to formulate sentences. Kuromaru was never stated to be a summon, I see no reason why it should be capable of speech. A scanlation I and Cerez have used for and against our agendas are ironically the same, to him it shows the dog stating the line while to me it's clear to be a single speech bubble from that woman. Either someone provides a raw or viz or even both, else we have a reason to consider it to be false info. It's possible that: * scanslator screwed up * viz screwed up and made the dog say Kiba mom's text and animators based it on that I would also like the given episode's credits to see if any voice actor is credited for a role of Kuromaru --Elveonora (talk) 15:30, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I doubt the scanlator screwed up --ROOT 根 (talk) 15:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Wouldn't be the first time, passing scanlation as proof is invalid imo.--Elveonora (talk) 15:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Turns out Cerez was correct, I mistook a bubble. Still, it's a scanlation, if anyone could provide viz or even better raw for that, I would be grateful. If it turns out the dog really can speak, perhaps we should start to consider it's a summon or something, like Pakkun is--Elveonora (talk) 16:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Here's a link to the tankobōn version of the chapter. I think it's either a unique ability to Kuromaru or possibly something that happens to all Inuzuka dogs when they reach a certain age. We don't really know why he can talk, he isn't a summon though that's for sure. Look at Bull, he's a summon, but he can't (or hasn't) talked.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::All of Kakashi's ninken can talk. Remember the omake in which Naruto and Sakura ask them about Kakashi's face? They all gave conflicting descriptions. Omnibender - Talk - 16:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you a lot Cerez. Well, let's say it's "because of reasons" ...--Elveonora (talk) 17:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC)